


Turning Tables

by M_Mortimer



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Nomad Steve Rogers, Original Character is a Demon, Overstimulation, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Size Kink, Touch-Starved, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mortimer/pseuds/M_Mortimer
Summary: There was nothing harder than turning her back on him in Germany, but seeing him walking up her driveway in the middle of the night, injured and needy; there was no way she could turn him down again. Something's changed about Steve Rogers and Lucifer's curiosity might just unleash a new kind of darkness within him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> This is just late night - ahem - musings with a character I've had around for a while, figuring out where to go and I thought hey, why not introduce her doing what Demons do best.

* * *

He was decidedly dangerous, but puzzlingly so, like he had seen so much more than the shadows under his eyes and the straining of his forearms told. Lucifer knew things had been rough for him, for them all but it was so unlike him to seek her out in person, choosing to contact her through a text message or by sending Natasha or Sam in his place. The uniform was different, darker somehow, that oh so comforting silver star plucked from his chest like the petal from a flower, new chainmail decorating his waist and shoulders, moulded from a metal so astonishingly similar to nylon that Lucifer struggled for a moment to identify the material. Someone had been helping him, from far beyond her or anyone else’s reach but he would never tell her who, or where, or how and the estranged silences left many other things unsaid.

Steve always told her that he could never hate her, never loath her for taking Tony’s side, for abandoning the fight in Germany and for forcing him to his knees in Siberia. No, he could never hate her, not with eyes as wide as saucers and legs as pale as the milk she shakily placed on the counter,

“I - I don’t know what to say, Steve - I -,” there was an obvious limp when he walked over her threshold, narrowly avoiding the bookshelf and clutching his side, “You’re hurt,”

“I didn’t know where else to go,” the danger was still there, brewing red hot in his thighs when he slumped on to her couch, arm thrown over the back of it and honestly, it looked several times too small for him but with a content sigh, Lucifer knew this was the most relaxed he had been in a long time. It was flattering to think he felt truly safe in her presence, but it also could be the black and red wards cutting into her fingers and the rather large, ominous looking sword that sat in the corner of the pokey living room.

“I need to make sure you weren’t followed,” she trailed to the window, peering out into the inky night and wondering where his car was, suddenly angry with him, “You _walked_ here?”

“I hot-wired a car in Glasgow, ran out of gas about ten miles away,” he grunted, flicking hair from his eyes, “You taught me that,” the beard was new, eerily so but no entirely dismissed on her front, just a challenge to look anywhere but. His eyes were darker too and his hair was longer, and somehow - somehow, he was bigger. Maybe it was the dirty ticks he and his fugitives were playing, or maybe it was the weight of his absence and his mistakes but Steve was so wide that he nearly had to side step through her front door.

“Where does it hurt?” Paying no mind to his comment, Lucifer knelt in front of him, squirming when he caged her in between his thighs, “Steve - ,”

“How the tables have turned huh?” Her mind flashed back to the blinding heat of her eyes and the rage in her voice, the heartbreak she felt when she forced him to submit to her, down on his knees, shunting him away from Tony and away from Bucky, taking away their voices and their breath while she unleashed all she had for all their worth.

Lucifer’s eyes flickered dangerously, fingers turning red and warm, pressing into his side where she knew he had several broken ribs. Where there should have been pain, was relief, beautiful and cool, a stark contrast to the blood racing through his veins at the sight of her.

“And your back yes?” Lucifer stood, eyes level with his for a split second, gazing over his shoulder as she leaned over, surveying the damage, “I feel it’s muscular, a ligament on your Thoracic Vertebrae, number six I believe,” that cool relief travelled down to the bottom of his back, causing him to sag against her, issuing a grizzly grunt into her stomach.

Lucifer stayed very still, squeaking slightly when two very large hands cupped the backs of her thighs. The touch should have been ginger, precarious, the hands of a man lost in time and out of practise with intimacy but the grip he had her in was anything but, strong and almost demanding, fingers digging into the soft skin of her inner thighs.

“God you smell divine,” he said, voice muffled against the fabric of her shirt, “Like woodsmoke and pine, fuck -,” Steve damn near choked when she cradled the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair and he pressed into her harder. Lucifer inched her legs apart, stepping out of his cage and -

“C’mere,” she promptly found herself sat on his lap. It was a strange sensation, feeling nothing but hardness and muscle against everything soft, but Steve relished in it, “Look at you, acting like my little saviour, my angel when you wear things like that,”

He had only seen her in that skirt once before, when she had come into the communal area of the Avengers Tower after visiting Paris for the first time as a tourist. No one had noticed at first, ignoring the energetic way she described her first crepe and the wine tasting she went on, twirling around to retrieve a glass of water. And it was the barest flash of the curve of her ass that had Steve quaking in his seat at the dining table. He was the first to notice, and the last to do anything which at the time, he felt extremely guilty for because that little pleated thing was verging on indecent, a pretty navy colour that matched the silky grey blouse wrapped around her torso. Tony had immediately whisked her around and told her to go change, only doing something after catching Thor licking his lips and grinning wolfishly, as if getting ready to eat her alive.

And now here she was, a pretty as a picture, wearing that same navy pleated skirt and spread over his lap. The material rode up her thighs, plump and pale against his hips and Steve couldn’t stop his hands from delving slowly beneath, stroking over to her ass and squeezing a little rougher than she’d expected,

“The day you came back from Paris,” his voice was gruff with her smokey scent, brushing his nose up her neck and kissing the spot behind her ear, a shiver ripping down her spine, “Thor wanted to fuck you, I know he did,” the admission had her mewling against him, “Everyone did, even Tony - but he’d never tell you that, it’d ruin him,”

“Steve -,” she was so close to him, pressed tightly against his chest with his hands clawing at her ass and her thighs, grinding her hips into his,

“It was this damn skirt, prancing about like some - little girl,” to accentuate his point, Steve gripped the pleated material tight and stretched it up her legs, exposing her underwear and mouthing at her throat, “So short, so damn innocent, you always are,” his breath was so hot against her skin, tongue licking under her chin and into her mouth, “they all looked like they wanted to eat you alive, they still do, God - especially Bucky. I hear him sometimes, moaning for you, fucking himself to the thought of you spread out and waiting for him,”

Lucifer could barely form words, everything in her chest so tight and wound up, thighs working into overload to keep a steady rhythm over his lap, hitting that hardness with sharp precision each time,

“I’ll let him have you, just once,” there was a dark promise in his words, kissing it into her mouth and down to the cleft of her breasts, “I’ll watch and I won’t say a word unless you want me to, and then I’ll join in, and there won’t be anything left of you when we’re done,” the buttons of her shirt pinged in all directions, Lucifer barely registering that Steve had ripped it apart, finding her breasts bare and rosy, painfully pebbled and thumping in time with her heart, “but now -,” he tore off his gloves and grasped her delicate skin, closing his eyes and groaning at the contact, “Now - I’m going to _devour_ you,”

One had slid up to her throat, placing his fingers just right so she could almost breath and almost move, pliant and obedient beneath his touch. She tried to talk, moan, grunt, anything but all that came out was a timid whimper when Steve took a nipple into his teeth and scraped it with his teeth. The eyes that looked up at her were impossibly dark, watching the colour flood her cheeks and spatter across her chest,

“Steve -,” Lucifer looked so small in this position, both hands clutching the wrist at her throat, head thrown back, hips canting into his, thighs trembling, “Steve please -,” her voice was heady, strained from the lack of air,

“Shh baby,” Steve reached down to her skirt, hiking it up so he could access her underwear, “oh sweetheart, you’re _soaked_ ,” breath exploded from her chest and she very nearly sobbed when his fingers dipped between her lips, spreading the wetness they found. He wasted no time in beginning his ministrations, “C’mon Lucifer, let me hear you,” his other hand left her throat, dragging her by the shoulder to his mouth and licking into her.

She gave a cry when he shoved two fingers into her, back arching and eyelids fluttering. Steve bit into her jugular and palmed her breast. Lucifer didn’t know where to put her hands, stroking down to where he rubbed against her, clawing the thick fabric of his trousers and managing to find a zipper,

“Lucifer -,” small fingers wriggled inside of his suit and his hand shot back up to her throat, “Don’t touch until I tell you to,” the authority in his voice had her clenching around his fingers, smirk etching on to his lips as he added another, “gotta make sure you’re ready baby girl,”

There was a flurry of movement and Lucifer found her underwear hanging off her ankle, core bare and hot against his. Where she expected softness and caution, there was only a harsh grip and a solid chest, lifting her by the hips and securing her arms over his shoulders. Steve felt his head being lifted, eyes moving away from where he positioned himself at her entrance and in a moment of utter, pure tenderness; Lucifer pressed her palms to his jaw and kissed him,

“ _I feel you_ ,”

His gasp was broken, almost pained as she sank down on to him, a choked sound ripping from his chest as if each and every tiny movement of everything Lucifer did was amplified by one hundred. She tried to speak, say anything, make any noise, cry out, moan, wail but absoluteness she found in his eyes took her breath away,

“Lucifer -,” Steve’s grip was bordering on painful, one hand wrapped tightly around her upper arm and one clawing her hip, bringing her up and then rising up to meet her, “Fuck -,”

“Steve!” Lucifer began to move of her own accord, otherworldly strength enabling her to force his hips back and she ground down, bucking up. She threw her head back, mouth open with a strangled gasp, thick fingers meeting around her neck and causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head,

“That’s it baby girl, taking me so well, so good,” Steve panted, shoving hard against the back of the couch and canting his hips up into hers, “C’mon, I’ve been waiting for this for a long time, don’t disappoint me now sweetheart,”

The comment had her clenching hard and her legs almost gave out, her fingers clawing at her breasts,

“What happens if I do Captain?” His pace stuttered for a split second, rebranding into something new and terrifying, thrusting hard and sharp, digging so far up into her that Lucifer felt her bones quaking. The hand anchoring her her ass spread her apart, pulling her head further by the hair and Steve snarled,

“Make sure that you don’t, girl,” his mouth came entirely too close to her ear, biting the lobe and panting harshly into her neck, “Might have to call in a favour from Thor, maybe let him feast on you for a few hours like he’s always wanted, make you grow too full of him, make you realise nothing can compare to me,”

Lucifer’s body snapped like a string pulled too tight, exploding over his thighs and soaking his trousers, forcing her fist into her mouth to stop herself crying out but Steve wrenched her wrists down, encasing them both at the small of her back with one hand,

“You will never hide your noises from me,” there was barely a sweat broken on his brow, “No one’s around for miles, scream for me baby,”

And scream she did, wailing into the night, tossing her head back in futile attempts to get Steve to back down, everything suddenly too much, too close, too sensitive but he just kept on going,

“I - can’t, I can’t take another!” Lucifer whimpered, suddenly going limp on his lap, “Steve -,”

The too small couch suddenly seemed minuscule from the new angle, flat on her back amongst the cushions with a beast of a man holding himself above her, looking at her like she was the last piece of gold on earth. Steve was so large that he had to brace a foot on the floor, kneeling one leg close to hers and tucking her thigh into the crook of his elbow, somehow managing to remain inside of her and thrusting with ungodly strength.

“You’ve got loads more in you baby girl,” he crowded over her, lacing his free hand with one of hers, “Gimme one more now, I know you can,” There was tenderness beneath that rough harshness, possession seeping into his voice, “With me, baby, with me - do it,”

Steve’s thrusts didn’t falter, only getting harder, grinding deep into her with the trembling of her thighs. Lucifer howled again, squeezing his shoulder so hard she left burn marks, clenching him tight and sucking him in, lips finding his and barely kissing. She could feel him throbbing, pulsing with his orgasm, breath mingling with hers, pressing their foreheads together and Lucifer noticed that he had held her eyes for the entire time, not even blinking with the rush and the ecstasy.

“I hope -,” she struggled to catch her breath for a moment, swallowing thickly and taking his bottom lip between her teeth, “I hope I did not disappoint you,”

“Oh sweetheart,” Steve responded with a heady kiss, dominating her mouth entirely, “You could never disappoint me,” he pulled back and looked her straight in the eye, “But there’s a small part of you that wishes you did huh?” The gleam she saw sent shivers down her spine, clenching over him, “Guess there’s my answer,”

Steve let himself slowly collapse onto her, content that she could take his weight without a problem, bowing his head to her chest, nuzzling her breasts and gently kissing them, “Do you want to have a shower? I noticed you hadn’t washed your hair in over two weeks,” Lucifer asked quietly after a couple of minutes of silence, feeling his breathy laugh rumble through her skin,

“Always so innocent, so good to me,” Steve lifted himself above her, resting his elbows either side of her head. He kissed her languidly, slowly licking into her mouth and sucking her bottom lip, “Always so good to me sweetheart,”.


End file.
